


Dear Stiles Stilinski

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Closed Off Derek Hale, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Love, Shy Stiles Stilinski, high school romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles is a shy teenage boy at Beacon Hills High School.Derek is a quiet loner, who all of the kids in school are afraid of.Stiles writes letters to himself.Derek takes deep breaths and goes on walks.And they have a perfect day together. And more.Inspired by a smash hit Broadway show. But with a different ending.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Dear Stiles Stilinski

Stiles Stilinski wasn't part of the in group at Beacon Hills High School. He was part of the out group. The way far out group. He was basically an outsider looking in. Almost nobody noticed him. He was thin and pale. And he was very shy. Basically he just tried to blend in so that he wouldn't be bullied and harassed by any of the other students.  
Derek Hale wasn't part of the in group at school either. He was also part of the out group. The way far out group. He was bigger than the other kids in the class. And he lifted weights, so he was muscular and strong. But he didn't try to blend in. He just blustered his way through and the other kids just stayed out of his way. They were afraid of him. But he wasn't a bully. He just didn't want to be around the other students.  
Neither Stiles nor Derek had any friends. They weren't friendly toward each other. Stiles stayed out of Derek's way and Derek ignored Stiles. But secretly they did notice each other. Although neither one would admit it.

It was the first day of school in their senior year. Stiles walked down the hall and ran into Erica Reyes.  
"Hello, Stiles", she said. "How was your summer?'  
"Hello, Erica", Stiles replied. "Well, I spent my summer working as an assistant forest ranger, and….."  
"That's nice", she said, interrupting him. "I entered a pre-law course for college. I also worked with kids at the Boys and Girls Club". Then she noticed the cast on his left arm. "Say, what happened to your arm?"  
"I broke it", Stiles replied. "You see, I was climbing a tree….."  
"My grandma broke her wrist", Erica interrupted again. "She fell on the ice last winter. But she's ok now. Well, I've got to go. Nice talking to you, Stiles". She hurried off.  
Next, Stiles ran into Theo Raeken.  
"Hello, Stilinski", Theo said. "First time I've ever seen a guy who broke his arm from jerking off too much".  
"That's not how it happened, Theo", Stiles replied. "You see, I was climbing a tree….."  
"Yeah, yeah", Theo replied. "Hey. Look who's coming. The great Derek Hale"  
Stiles saw Derek approaching and blushed.  
"Woah, Derek", Theo said. "Like the look. The black jeans and leather jacket are boss. Like the earring, too". He smirked at Derek.  
Derek stopped and glared at Theo.  
"Are you laughing at me, Theo?" he asked.  
"No", Theo replied. "Not at all. Just chatting with you". He smirked again.  
"Don't laugh at me, Theo", Derek said. "Or you'll be sorry".  
Theo chuckled.  
"What a freak", he said. Then he turned and walked away.  
"You're the freak", Derek replied.  
Stiles watched in silence.  
"Were you laughing at me too, Stiles?", Derek asked.  
"No Derek", Stiles replied. "I wasn't".  
Derek turned around and stormed out of the building. Stiles followed Derek outside.  
Derek was sitting on a bench staring at the street.  
"I wasn't laughing at you", Stiles said. "It was Theo that was laughing. I would never laugh at you. Because…..I like you".  
Derek sat still for a moment.  
"Sit down", he said. "If you want to".  
Stiles sat down next to Derek.  
"I hate it when people laugh at me", Derek said.  
"I hate it when people laugh at me, too", Stiles replied.  
There was another moment of silence.  
"You said that you liked me", Derek said.  
"I do like you", Stiles replied.  
"I like you, too", Derek said.  
They looked at each other and smiled.  
"I don't have any friends", Derek said.  
"I don't have any friends, either", Stiles replied.  
"Would you like to be my friend?", Derek asked.  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "Very much".  
'Ok", Derek said. "Friends".  
"Ok", Stiles replied. "Friends".  
They smiled at each other again.  
"How did you break your arm?", Derek asked.  
"It was in the apple orchard outside of town", Stiles replied. "I like to look at trees. And there's an open field framed with trees where you can sit and look at them. You look up and all you see is sky. You let the world go by. Last week, I decided to climb the tallest tree in the orchard. I climbed higher and higher until the entire sun shined on my face. Then suddenly I felt the branch give way. I was on the ground and my arm went numb. There was nobody around to help me. And it was quiet. It was like I fell and didn't make a sound. I pulled myself up and made it to my jeep. Then I drove back to town and went to the hospital and they put my arm in a cast. That's what happened".  
"I wish that I'd been there", Derek said. "I'd have come to get you".  
Stiles smiled, ducked his head, and blushed. Derek took Stiles hand and squeezed it.  
"Would you like to sign my cast?", Stiles asked.  
"Yeah", Derek replied. "I would".  
Stiles took out a marker from his backpack and Derek signed his cast. DEREK, he wrote.  
"There", Derek said. "That seals our friendship". He squeezed Stiles' hand again.  
"Yeah", Stiles said. He squeezed Derek's hand in return.

The rest of that week Stiles and Derek sat together at lunch. And hung out together after class.  
"I really like being with you, Stiles", Derek said.  
"I really like being with you too, Derek", Stiles replied.  
"I'd like to see that apple orchard of yours", Derek said.  
"I'd like to show it to you", Stiles replied. "When do you want to go?"  
"How about Saturday?", Derek asked. "I'll pick you up in my car and we can stop on the way and have ice cream".  
"Ok" Stiles said. "That sounds great".  
They hugged each other.

On Saturday Derek came by Stiles' house in his Camaro.  
"It's a beautiful sunny day", Derek said.  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "It's a picture perfect afternoon".  
They stopped first for ice cream. Then they drove out of town on a winding country road until they got to the apple orchard.  
They got out of the car and walked through the apple orchard to the open field. They put a blanket down on the grass and laid down next to each other, looking up at the blue sky with white fleecy clouds in it. They talked about where they would go and what they would do after they got out of school. And it was always them being together.  
"It's a perfect day", Stiles said.  
"There's nowhere else I'd rather be", Derek said.  
"Me, too", Stiles replied.  
"Two friends", Derek said. "True friends".  
"For forever", Stiles said.  
"For forever", Derek replied.  
They held hands with each other.  
"I'm glad that you're my friend", Stiles said.  
"I'm glad that you're my friend, too", Derek replied.  
"I've always felt so alone", Stiles said. "I feel like I'm always waving through a window, but nobody is ever waving back at me".  
"Tell me about what you mentioned", Derek said. "About your therapist and the letters".  
Stiles sighed.  
"Well", he said, "my therapist says that it will relieve my shyness and help me build my self confidence if I write a daily letter to myself. Like,  
'Dear Stiles Stilinski, It's going to be a good day today. Everything's going to go great for you. Sincerely, me.'  
So I write the letters to myself. And hope for the best".  
"My therapist tell me things like that as well", Derek replied. "In order to being me out of my shell, he tells me to,  
'Take deep breaths and go on walks'.  
They looked at each other and grinned.  
"It sounds like our therapists are joined at the hip", Stiles said.  
"Sounds like it", Derek replied.  
They laid together and looked up at the sky again.  
"I care about you, Stiles", Derek said. "I want to take care of you and make sure that you're safe. I don't want you to get hurt again. You're too important to me to get hurt".  
"I care about you too, Derek", Stiles replied. "I want to take care of you and make sure that you're safe. I don't want you to get hurt, either. You're too important to me to get hurt".  
They turned and looked at each other. Then they kissed. A sweet, gentle, tender kiss.  
"No more climbing trees", Derek said.  
"No more climbing trees", Stiles replied.

They got into the car and drove back to town. When they got to Stiles' house they went up to the porch and hugged each other.  
"How about dinner and a movie tomorrow night?", Derek asked.  
"Like a real date?". Stiles said.  
"Like a real date", Derek replied.  
"I'd love it!", Stiles said.  
"Okay", Derek replied. "I'll pick you up at 7 P.M."  
They kissed again.

They had dinner at the diner, then saw the movie. They got into Derek's car, then kissed.  
"I'm ready, Derek", Stiles said. "I'm ready to make love with you".  
"I'm ready too, Stiles", Derek replied. "I'm ready to make love with you".  
"I told my dad that I was spending the night with you", Stiles said. "And all day tomorrow, since it's Beacon Hills Day, and school is closed. And he will be on duty all day tomorrow".  
"My parents and my sisters are spending the week at my grandparent's house in Oregon", Derek said. "So we have the house all to ourselves".  
They drove to Derek's house. Stiles grabbed his backpack containing his clean clothes, and they went inside. They went upstairs to Derek's bedroom. Then they held each other close and kissed, first gently, then passionately.  
"I love you", Derek said.  
"I love you, too", Stiles replied.  
They kissed again, then removed each other's clothes. They stood naked together for the first time. Both of their hearts were beating very fast. They fell together onto the bed. Derek fucked Stiles first. Then Stiles fucked Derek. Afterwards they laid in each other's arms, hugging, kissing, and murmuring words of love to each other. They fell asleep and held each other close all night long. The next morning they made love again. Then they showered together and went to the diner for breakfast. 

The next day at school they stood together in the hallway between classes, hugging and kissing. They sat together, held hands, and kissed at lunch. Then Derek stood up and made an announcement.  
"Listen, people", he said in a loud, booming voice. Everyone stopped talking and listened.  
"As you've probably noticed", Derek said, "I'm in love with Stiles, and he's in love with me. Anyone who messes with him will have to answer to me. And if you bully him or harass him in any way, I will pound you into the ground". He gave them his toughest look. "And I promise you that it won't be pleasant. So leave my boyfriend alone!"  
He sat back down.  
"Your boyfriend, huh", Stiles said. He grinned.  
"Yeah", Derek replied. "My boyfriend". He grinned in return.  
"Yeah", Stiles said.  
They kissed.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Derek murmured.  
"I love you, darling", Stiles murmured in reply.

No one bothered Stiles after that. In fact, they gave him and Derek a wide berth in the hallway.

Derek took Stiles to the senior prom, and they danced together all night. That summer they got married. They both had scholarships to Stanford. They rented a small apartment near campus, and spent the next four years studying and loving each other. Then after they graduated they returned to Beacon Hills and got teaching jobs at the high school. They bought an acreage with lots of trees on it, and built a house there.

Every night they make love. Then they kiss and hug each other.  
"Dear Stiles Stilinski", Derek says. "I love you".  
"Dear Derek Hale", Stiles replies. "I love you, too".  
Then they fall asleep in each other's arms, holding each other close all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure and listen to the Original Cast Album of Dear Evan Hansen. It's great.
> 
> Lyrics/song texts are property and copyright of their owners and provided for educational purposes only.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
